


Belonging Together

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dad Hakyeon, Fluff, M/M, cutness all around, just really soft, smitten bin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Hongbin never thought a three year old could put so much fear in someone but he sure felt like running away when meeting Hakyeon's daughter for the first time since they started dating...
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Belonging Together

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hongbin meets Hakyeon's daughter for the first time, so they can take the next step in their relationship.'

Hongbin was nervous and so was Hakyeon but for slightly different reasons, although both concerning the same person. They both wondering how a three year old could trouble two grownups so much.

“She won’t hate me, right?”  
“No, off course not. She’s very sociable and sweet, she usually gets along pretty well with new people.”  
“Usually… So there might be a chance she won’t like me.”  
“Bin, she will like you. Stop that.”  
“What if I’m the only person in the world she dislikes? Really, so what? What will we do? How can I date her father if she hates me, Hakyeon!”  
“First of all, she’s not even four yet, she doesn’t get to decide who I date, and second she won’t. Can you stop freak out about nonsense?”

It wouldn’t do any good to voice out that no, his daughter would not dislike his boyfriend, but there was no guarantee she wouldn’t sass him to death. Not even Hongbin could compete with her when she was in a mood.

Hakyeon has known the younger for years now, since they met in college and knew his personality well. Even back then, Hongbin despite his kind and sweet persona was the sassiest and most straightforward person he ever met. A very interestingly and unlikely combination that left a great impression on Hakyeon.

After he graduated he never heard of the younger again until last year, when Jaehwan ‘introduced’ them and they started to talk again. That led to constant hang outs and it all developed into the year old relationship that’s lasting until that present moment. Hongbin hoping it remains the same the next day.

“Okay, are you ready? We’re almost there.” Hakyeon looked sideways to a fidgeting Hongbin on the passenger seat. “I’ll go and get her, okay?”, he smiled kindly, pulling the car on the sidewalk at his sister’s and giving the other hand a soft squeeze.  
“Okay.” Hongbin smiled back, hoping he didn’t look as stiff as he felt but taking from the huffed laugh his boyfriend let out while hopping off, he failed. So he resumed in trying to keep his legs still and his hands dry and before long he heard a high pitched scream coming from the house calling ‘Dad!’ in a very excited tone. That made Hongbin smile a bit more sincere this time.

He knew how much Hakyeon loved his daughter and was very proud of his role that he wouldn’t stop bragging at how adorable, smart and beautiful his princess was. Sometimes he would tease calling the older a fool and old man, but he truly admired him. Being a single father and doing his best to succeed on his professional life - which he was doing just as well - wasn’t easy, but Hakyeon did both with an excellence that made Hongbin envious and proud. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden noise of the back door being abruptly opened.

“It’s okay, daddy, I’m big now, I can close it. See?”

Hongbin heard and turned a bit just in time to see the little girl finishing fasten the seatbelt on her chair and couldn’t hold a small smile. 

“Woah, you’re really good! I guess you’re a big girl, indeed. Hm, so should I stop making you strawberry milk, then?”, The tease was evident in Hakyeon’s voice, but the girl didn’t seem to realize it, pouting a bit a retreating on her words.  
“I’m not that big yet…”, She said in a small voice, puppy eyes full mode on and Hongbin barely realised the coo he let out getting hers and her father’s attention. Both Hongbin and the girl froze for an instant, eyes wide with the unfamiliar and unexpected situation from her part.  
“Eunjae, this is the friend I told you about, remember?”, Hakyeon intervened easing his boyfriend nervousness.  
“Uh, hi, Eunjae. I’m Hongbin, nice to meet you.”, he introduced himself with a smile and a small hand wave trying not to sound as awkward as he felt. 

Eunjae waved back but still had the same expression on her face, mouth hanging a bit but anything that Hongbin was about to say to try and get out of that awkward situation with the girl was interrupted by Hakyeon’s voice.

“All right, let’s go, already. I bet we’re all hungry, huh?”, he closed the back door and went back to the driver’s seat and drove them to his place.

For Hongbin’s relief Hakyeon talked to Eunjae the whole time, reacting to every thing she said until she loosened to Hongbin’s presence even trying to get him to joy the talk with some comments, that always made the girl give a shy smile and deviate her eyes to her father. 

By the time they got home, she was already talkative and friendly, just like Hakyeon. The fact that Hongbin got her a big ice cream cake for dessert at the bakery near the restaurant where they pick up their lunch definitely helped. He helped Hakyeon to get their food ready, while Eunjae insisted on putting the plates on the table, having to get a the tips of her toes to do so. Hongbin noticed how careful she was not to break anything and the fond look Hakyeon had on her. It just melted his heart a little more and even if he never gave much thought on having kids, it was something that started to slowly change after he met that guy. 

Hakyeon was a very devoted person and it wasn’t different when it came to parenthood, if not more. Hongbin never cared much about the kids on the playground near his apartment when he passed by, but he didn’t mind listening to Hakyeon talk about Eunjae for hours. Even admitting having a little smile hanging on the corner of his mouth.

After dating for a year, he never had the time to actually meet her, and he may have tried to avoid some opportunities, just because the thought of it scared him, but for what reason, he wasn’t sure. Still they decided to take a step further on their relationship. They wanted to officially introduce each other to their families and who knows, maybe in a few more months move in together? The idea did came across their conversations one time or another.

All that made Hongbin very happy, but the inevitable meeting had to happen. Now the man started to think he made a fool of himself, fearing to know such a sweet kid. 

“Hey, mind to help me with this?”, Hakyeon asked giggling and handling him a pair of dishes, “Where have your thoughts wandered to? You looked distracted.”

Hongbin felt his cheeks get rosy and it surprised him how easily Hakyeon still had that effect on him after so long. 

“Nothing, just glad nothing went wrong yet.”, he answered dismissively in hopes to cover up his embarrassment. It wasn’t like Hakyeon could read his mind, still he could read Hongbin so easily it was scary. 

The older rolled his eyes but didn’t let go of the smile.

“You’re so pessimistic… Everything it’s great, she adored you.”  
“I did bought her cake, so…”  
“It is her favorite, but that’s not the point…”, Hongbin gave him a winning look that made him roll his eyes again but Eun Jae's presence stopped the bickering that was about to start.  
“Daddy, what now?”  
“We’re just taking these to the table, baby, you can go sit and wait for us, okay?”, she nodded and left followed by the adults.

Again the conversation on the table was pleasant and Hongbin had a relaxing time, against all his expectations. When they finally started the dessert Eunjae made sure to say Hongbin was the best and that her father should do it like him. That brought some laughter and good natured teasing about who was the girl’s favorite person from now on. She went along with Hongbin making her father sulk a bit, exposing a pout that almost made Hongbin move and kiss it out of him. He restrained himself tho, they weren’t alone and he would prefer not to start a PDA section in front of a kid. Not that he was very fond of him, anyway. That was on Hakyeon. 

The rest of the early afternoon was just a big warm heart section for Hongbin. Every little thing Hakyeon did towards his daughter was so endearing that Hongbin was sure he fell in love all over again. Seeing how he was always ready for her and how well he dealt with her slight sass, well, it was kinda hot. 

When Hakyeon left for a bit to answer his phone, Hongbin was less nervous than he thought he’d be. Eunjae was drawing and he sat on the edge of the sofa so he could get a better look at it. She was good for her age, he bet Jaehwan had fun when he came over. But she suddenly stopped and turned back looking at him with curiosity, getting up and looking him right in the eyes.

“Uncle Binnie…”, she whispered taking a fast glance to the corridor where her father went a couple of minutes before. “Are you a prince?”  
“Um? A prince?” 

She nodded energetically at his question before continuing.

“You look like a prince. Like one of the handsome princes of the stories… But they aren’t that cool.” Her face fell a bit, leaving Hongbin with a hanging mouth. “But it’s okay, because I think you’re nice and handsome. So you are a better prince than those.”

Hongbin again felt his face tint as warmth rose to his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He couldn’t believe he was blushing over a kid’s compliment but Eunja had such an intense look, so much like Hakyeon, that Hongbin couldn’t help but feel happy. 

“A-ah, thank you, Jae. You look like a princess, too. The coolest of all, too.” He said back and she smiled one of her big smiles that lighted up her entire face and made Hongbin do the same.  
“Hm, I know! My daddy always say that! I’m his princess and he is my king.”  
“He's a king, indeed.” Hongbin answered laughing at her confidence.

She seemed satisfied with that and went back to drawing just as Hakyeon came back sitting by his side, giving a light squeeze to his knee and smiling. 

“So, what are you two talking about?”  
“Just about your royalty, your majesty.”, Hongbin gave it away in a subtle mock that earned him a slap on his arm.  
“Uncle Binnie, what do you think it’s best? Being king or prince?” Eunjae said without taking her eyes of the paper.  
“King, I guess? Aren’t they more powerful than princes? Besides they own the kingdom, right?”

She weighed his question for a few seconds looking up, nodding and going back to her task with an ‘Okay’ that left both men confused. 

“Why do you ask, Jaejae?” Hakyeon was curious where did that come from and even if Hongbin had had a conversation with her before he wanted to know too.  
“Uncle Bin is handsome like a prince, so I said he was one. But I’m your princess and you’re a king, dad.”  
“Yes…” He said still unsure of what she meant.  
“Will you let me be king too, then, Jae?” Hongbin gave it a try. Maybe the girl really liked him enough to let him go up on her imaginary rank. 

She didn’t even blink to answer with a shrug.

“Yes, you just have to marry dad, than you will be king too.”

That made the younger sputter and Hakyeon give in to a fit of laughter that took quite some time to end, meanwhile Eunjae didn’t spare the couple a glance.

When Hongbin finally gained composure of himself he knew he was as red as a tomato. By then the two weren’t the subject of interest to the almost four year old anymore, whom was invested in the story she was creating in front of her, unaware of the state she left Hongbin.

“You ‘okay?” Hakyeon asked quietly seeing his boyfriend trying to catch his breath.  
“I think so.” Hongbin answered and Hakyeon waited a bit for him to get back to normal, rubbing his shoulder comforting.  
“Better?”  
“Yes, thanks.”

Hakyeon smiled and leaned a bit his way, the side of their bodies now touching completely. 

“So, when do you want to set the coronation day for? Something tells me that Eunjae would be very happy to have a new king helping to rule our kingdom, and so would I.”

At that Hongbin contained the coughing fit to start again, but his eyes went wide.

“What? I thought that you wanted to move in together. So our castle shall be yours, and with the princess approval too.”

Hongbin gulped realizing how real the whole situation became and also how ready he felt in his heart. He still had many insecurities regarding being a parent, but he knew he could make it work. He had Hakyeon and apparently Eunjae, now.

“You’re an idiot, but I’m very much inclined to take the offer.” Hakyeon touched his cheek and closed the distance between them kissing him lovingly and pulling back just enough so Hongbin could to see the stars in his eyes.

“I guess that’s it, then. Welcome home, your majesty.”


End file.
